Sunday Mornings
by yeahsouhhi
Summary: Beca Mitchell loved her sleep, but she couldn't deny that she loved her girlfriend more. It was the only reasonable explanation for being awake at six a.m. in the pouring rain. (High School AU One-shot).


Beca was sleeping in her room when she felt her phone vibrate beside. Rubbing away the sleep from her eyes, she picked up her phone ready to yell at whomever was calling her at six a.m. on a Sunday morning. She checked her caller I.D. and couldn't help but smile when she saw the name CHLOE flashing across her screen.

"You better have a really good reason for waking me up, Beale." Beca could hear the girlish laugh of her best friend turned girlfriend and couldn't stop the huge smile from spreading across her face.

"_I'm bored, Becs." _

"Chloe. It's six o'clock in the morning! What the fuck are you doing awake?" Even though Beca wanted to be upset she really couldn't find it in her heart to be mad at the redhead.

"_I couldn't sleep. Come over and cuddle with me!" _

Beca sighed into the phone as she got out of bed to put on something to wear. She knew good and well there was no point in arguing. Chloe always got what she wanted when it came to Beca. Opting for a pair of jeans and one of Chloe's old t-shirts she'd left over, Beca got dressed.

"You're really lucky I think you're cute," Beca grumbled out as she looked around her desk for her iPod. Finding it she placed them her jeans pocket and began packing up her backpack. She packed up her laptop, its charger, some DVDs, and a few snacks she had hidden in her room.

"_I know I am. Now hurry up and don't forget an umbrella."_

"Why on Earth would I need an umbr…." Beca's sentence stopped short when she finally glanced outside her room window. If there was ever a time for the expression raining like cats and dogs it was now.

"_Babe…Beca are you still there?"_

"I'm still here. Chlo! The gates of hell have opened up outside and you want me to come over?!" Beca said frantically as she kept looking out her window.

"_You live next door Babe." _Beca could hear the humor in Chloe's voice as she spoke.

"The sex better be worth it," Beca said as she headed out of her room and down the stairs of her house.

"_Excuse you! Who said anything about sex? This is strictly a PG cuddle session!"_

Beca only laughed as she exited her house. Within two seconds of being on her porch she remembered it was raining and made a mad dash for Chloe's house.

"I'm on your porch, come let me in." Beca hung up her phone and waited for Chloe to come open the door. She huddled close to the door to avoid as much as the rain as possible. It took all of ten seconds before the door opened and an overly perky redhead was dragging Beca inside.

Beca felt Chloe's arms wrap around her neck as hers went around the redhead's waist pulling her in closer. Beca smiled as she felt Chloe nuzzle into her neck and felt the vibration as she started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Beca mumbled out still in their embrace.

Chloe pulled back enough to look into Beca's eyes, smiling as she notice how sleepy the short brunette looked. "You're soaked and wet, Becs."

"In more ways than one," Beca said as she started trailing kisses down Chloe's neck. She backed them up until Chloe was against the wall and continued her oral attack. She moved her hands under Chloe's shirt and smirked as she heard a light gasp escape her girlfriend's mouth.

"Nuh uh uh." Chloe gently pushed her girlfriend away and started walking towards the stairs. "If I remember correctly I said PG as in parental guidance, as in my parents are up stairs and can hear us."

"So I'm really only here for cuddling?" Beca said pouting as she followed Chloe up the stairs and to her room.

Chloe closed her door after Beca walked in and locked it. They might not be having sex but Chloe still didn't want her mom or dad walking in on them sleeping. "I'm not having sex with you at six in the morning Bec, get your head out of the gutter."

"Where's your sense of Adventure, Chlo?" Beca jokingly asked as she shrugged off her backpack and took off her shoes.

"It's still trying to recover from almost being caught by your mom. I told you I couldn't be quiet," Chloe said in the same tone.

Chloe was standing with her back to Beca and Beca took it as the perfect opportunity to snake her arms around the redhead and bring her closer. Closing her eyes, she let herself become swept up in the moment. Holding Chloe was something Beca would never tire of. Beca loosened her hold as Chloe turned around in her arms and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad you're here," Chloe said as she opened her eyes.

Beca leaned in for one more kiss before letting go, "Me too. Can I have something to change into? I'm still kinda soaked."

"Yeah, you know where everything is." Chloe moved towards her bed as Beca went towards the closet.

Beca got a shirt and a pair of soccer shorts out of Chloe's closet and started stripping off her wet clothes. After she changed she joined Chloe on the bed. She felt the redhead tangle their legs together before snuggling up close to her side.

Beca grabbed one of Chloe's hands and meshed their fingers together. "I brought snacks and movies for when we wake up."

"You're the best!" Chloe pressed a quick kiss to Beca's cheek before settling back down.

"Does that mean I get—"

"If the next word is sex, I'm sending you home."

Beca stuck her tongue out and started pouting. "Meanie."

"You love me."

Beca looked at Chloe smiling, "I do."

Chloe smiled back and started drawing random shapes on Beca's hip. "What movies did you bring over?"

"The Family Stone, Treasure Planet, and Yours Mine, and Ours."

"Lets watch The Family Stone first. I love Rachel McAdams in that movie!"

"Whatever you want but first we sleep."

Chloe nodded her head in agreement and snuggled closer as Beca wrapped her arm around the redhead's middle. It may not have been how she expected to spend her Sunday morning, but Beca was really glad Chloe called her. There wasn't a place in the world she would rather be than right next to Chloe. Both girls drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces and nothing but love in their hearts.


End file.
